


All I ever wanted.

by z_little_watermelon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_little_watermelon/pseuds/z_little_watermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is thankful for his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I ever wanted.

She looks just like him. Wide green eyes sparkling with youth, short bouncy ringlets sprouting out from underneath her polka dot head band. Harry is singing to her sweetly, rocking her in his long and tattooed arms. 

“Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come baby, cradle and all.”

As he sings the last verse he pretends to drop Lily before re-catching her as she giggles wildly clapping her chubby pink hands together playfully. Harry pulls her in close nuzzling their noses together softly as she grasps at his pale white cheeks. 

Louis doesn’t think he has ever seen anything so beautiful. 

“Daddy!” Lily cries out wiggling her way out of harry’s arms as she wobbles her way over to Louis. He giggles sweeping her off her feet and kissing her gently all over, blowing kisses into her belly button until she’s giggling uncontrollably and drooling everywhere. 

“Hey Baby, How was work?” Harry says ghosting his bony fingers along louis’ fringe pushing it aside as he kisses him sweetly on the jaw.

Louis is so thankful for his life.


End file.
